Mi Misión
by Tash Masen
Summary: Ya nada me importaba.Ya no importaba mi vida. Ahora todo estaria bien. Los habia salvado. Habia logrado que el volviera. / OneShort! Please! leanlo que esta lindo n.n a mi me gusto mucho! No es muy largo pero igual n.n


_Holap! He regresado con un OneShort que es totalmente ajeno a todo lo que he hecho anteriormente... Espero que les guste y espero sus criticas constructivas (por favor no sean muy malas/os!)_

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. EL TRAMA ES SOLO UNA FORMA DE VER EL POSIBLE FINAL DEL ANIME. CUALQUIER COINSIDENCIA CON OTRO FANFIC ES PURA CASUALIDAD._

_

* * *

_

Corro por los arboles, como si me siguiera el mismo demonio. Ya no siento el dolor de las heridas. Ya no sentía la opresión en mi pecho. Ya no sentía el nudo en mi garganta. No me interesa mi vida. Solo me interesa salvarlos.

Flashback

_-¡¿Donde están? –Grito apretando más el cuello del chico azul-._

_- Sasuke se fue detrás de un niño molesto… Deben estar en El Puente de la Tierra –tose-._

_-Bien… -sonrió con ira- para la próxima respóndeme a la primera- lo dejo caer y me alejo, ignorando las miradas de él y sus compañeros._

Fin Flashback

Siempre lo había sabido. Siempre supe que este momento llegaría. Pero esta vez sería distinto. Esta vez nadie se iría. Esa vez haría algo por el equipo 7.

Naruto y Sasuke, el líder de Taka, estaban peleando. Podía sentir los cachar exactamente donde el chico me había dicho. Apuro mi paso.

Me escondo entre los arboles esperando que el momento llegue. Oculto mi chacra, cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Los veo discutir. "_¡No tiene porque ser así Sasuke! ¡No seas terco Teme! ¡Vuelve!" "No me llames teme Usumaki"_. Me contengo. No debo intervenir. El momento llegaría.

Cierro los ojos y lo revivo. Revivo los momentos felices en los que estábamos todos juntos. Revivo como Tsunade-sama me había enseñando, revivo la imagen de cada uno de los que salve como medica-ninja.

Sonrió en mi interior al recordar todos esos momentos con Kakashi cuando me enseñaba el Jutsu de escondite. Aquel Jutsu que una vez le había visto hacer para salvarme y, que luego de saber que hacia rogué para que me lo enseñaran. Recuerdo a mi familia.

Recuerdo todas mis ilusiones con Sasuke. La boda. Los niños. Aquella imagen de nosotros dos, ya ancianos con nuestro nietos corriendo por el jardín y nuestros hijos riendo con nosotros.

Recuerdo y espero.

_Chidori!_

_Razengan!_

Corro hacia ellos mientras hago sellos con las manos. No lo dudo, ni por un instante. Esta era mi misión. Me interpongo entre ellos tomando sus manos. Recibiendo todo el impacto, pero a su vez, ocultándolo.

Dolor.

Descargas eléctricas se extienden por mi brazo, dejando ver pequeñas quemaduras graves que no pudieron ser ocultadas por el Jutsu. Mi otro brazo, aparentemente intacto sostiene el razengan de Naruto. Suelto lentamente sus manos y sonrió ocultando el dolor que me llena.

-Sa...sakura –llorosa Naruto y me abraza-.

Me sostengo en mi sitio. Mi cuerpo parecía intacto a excepción de la mano que había detenido el Chidori de Sasuke que se encontraba quemada. Pero él lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Mis huesos estaban hechos trisa. El razengan había herido todos mis órganos internos y había hecho polvo buena parte los huesos de ese brazo.

¡Eres una molestia! –siento gritar a lo lejos a Sasuke- ¡¿Porque Sakura? ¡¿Porque lo haces? –llorosos-.

No lloren –siento el liquido caliente salir de mi boca- Estaré bien –sonrió forzada- Es solo una quemadura, no me han hecho nada-.

¡Pero Sakura! ¡El rasengan! ¡Tu mano! Com... –tapo su boca con la misma mano ignorando el dolor-.

Shh… volvamos a casa, Tsunade nos espera –sonrió y tiro de la mano de Naruto y Sasuke para que me sigan-.

"_Sakura… lo siento" _escucho susurrar a Sasuke a mi espalda. Sonrió.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo con el resto a mis talones. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero aun así quiero llegar. Quiero verlos a todos por última vez. Siento las miradas preocupadas de Naruto y Sasuke en mi nuca. Los ignoro.

Empezamos a caminar por la entrada. Toso y de mi boca sale sangre, demasiada hasta para una herida grave. Me limpio la mano en mi remera. Roja como la sangre. Veo como Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino llegan y me sonríen. Están contentos, ajenos a todo. Kakashi asiente. El sabe lo que paso. El siempre supo el final de la historia. El siempre supo mi propósito.

¿Te quedaras? –giro hacia Sasuke con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y sonrió-.

Yo… que molesta eres -me mira a los ojos, altaneros, pero aun así, logro ver frustración y odio en su mirada. A él le duele lo que hice- Supongo que si… Por un tiempo –contesta frio-.

¡Sakura! – Naruto salta- ¿¡Lo oiste! ¡SI! ¡Sasuke se quedara! ¡Ahora todos seremos felices! ¡Ya todos cumplimos con nuestros propósitos! ¡Volveremos a ser el equipo 7! Y estaremos juntos por siempre! –rio sin ánimos. Ya había aguantado mucho-

"¡Al final lo único que se necesitaba era una buena paliza a este Teme para que entrara en razón! ¡Iremos a comer ramen todos juntos! ¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Ahora si podre ser Hokague! ¡La abuela Tsunade no me podrá decir que no esta vez! ¡Ahora todos estarán a salvo! –ciento risas provenientes del público-.

Eso era lo único que quería escuchar –suspiro y me dejo caer-.

Siento como me sacuden. Siento los llantos de los presentes a lo lejos. Siento a una preocupada Tsunade que solo me acaricia el cabello. Escucho aun insistente Naruto que ruega porque me ayuden. Siento como algo suave y cálido toca mis labios e intento sonreír. "_Ya es tarde Doble"_ cálido aliento choca contra mi cara. Siento la mano de Kakashi sobre la mía.

Ya no había nada porque luchar. Nada porque vivir. Ya todo estaba bien. Por fin había dejado de ser una molestia. Por fin había cumplido _Mi misión._

_

* * *

_

_Se que no es muy largo... Y se que por ahi es medio ñoño pero no pidan tanto! Aun estoy medio dormida y suerte tienen de que no tenga herrores de ortografia porque lo hice en Word... jejeje_

_Las quiero mucho mis lectoras y a los lectores tambien los quiero n.n no se sientan discriminados..._

_Espero que les halla gustado y halla valido la pena el tiempo de su util vida que gastaron en leerlo..._

_RR?  
_


End file.
